


The Day Dawns Golden

by Lostinfantasies38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern Thedas, Romance, Sexual Content, Slightly Out Of Character, trying to keep things light and happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38
Summary: Viscount of Kirkwall and renowned author, Varric Tethras, meets the newest noble in town and he likes what he sees.Post-Inquisition, ignores Trespasser, companions from all over will make cameo appearances or become characters as the story progresses.  Tags and rating may change.  MODERN A/U





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Modern AU story. I hope you like it! Read and review!

Music pulsed through the club, the bass vibrating the floor to energize the crush of people dancing in the middle of the cavernous room. Hightown’s newest party spot, LYRIUM, was so packed there was barely room to breathe. Hawke co-owned the club with a secret partner who helped her come up with the initial collateral required to begin her pet project. Aveline kept complaining about the empty mansions in Hightown turning into waystations for criminals and thugs, so Hawke decided to do the guard a favor by renovating one and turning it into a force for good. The Guard Captain sneered at that when Hawke told her what she had planned, decrying it another place to police against pickpockets and drunks. Hawke laughed and muttered something about not necessarily helping the guard, so much as helping herself and giving the city a much-needed place to let loose.

Varric smirked at the memory of Hawke telling him how the guard captain’s head looked about to explode, by that point, and then refused to speak to Hawke for almost two weeks until she calmed down. He was also pretty sure Aveline knew who Hawke’s “secret” partner was, too. Psssh, everyone damn well knew it was him. He was the only one among them with more money than Hawke. Who else could it be? Well, maybe a few years ago people would have suspected Hubert, but after their mining operation went bust and left the man bankrupt, the merchant had returned to Orlais.

All ties to the money Varric gave her had passed through a myriad of his secret accounts with such a purposefully convoluted paper trail that no one would even _want_ to unravel it and prove the investor was the Viscount of Kirkwall. It was proving to be a good investment, indeed. Only two months out from their grand opening, after many delays with the remodel of the mansion into a nightclub and endless licenses for liquor, taxes, insurance, etc., the profits were higher than Hawke could have predicted. Varric expected to recoup at least half of his initial investment by the end of the first year.

It was pretty spectacular. The original structure had been knocked down and the foundation extended to the very edge of the property line to increase the square footage and make the dance floor large enough for dancers to actually move. The DJ’s stage was elevated off the main floor and strobe lights flitted across the dance area. The bar snaked along an entire wall downstairs and was lit with bright blue lights under the clear epoxy giving a blue, ethereal glow to that half of the club. In each corner there were massive sculptures of lyrium veins, some climbing the walls or jutting out over the booths, but all of them were controlled to fade in and out like it was alive. There were scattered LED light fixtures on tables so guests weren’t sitting in the dark, but not too many to distract from the eye catching lyrium.

The upper level was the lounge and it even boasted a small VIP room for private parties. The lyrium theme continued, but in smaller tendrils that were inlaid in the ceiling. It gave the sense of being completely surrounded by the strange blue substance. As the Viscount and best friend of the owner, Varric had a special spot in a circular back booth close to the railing, so he could keep an eye on the dance floor and watch the people of his city let go of their problems for a night.

It was Saturday night and everyone who was anyone was there to blow their money and have fun. Varric recognized most of the noble youth and grinned behind his scotch. Kids were kids whether they were human, elf, or dwarf – they would always sneak off when their parents weren’t looking and hide from the responsibilities the older generation wanted them to shoulder. Hawke purposefully made sure the entry fee was cheap enough that everyone from Darktown and the Alieanage quarters could mingle with the Hightowners. This was probably the only place in Kirkwall that people would check their titles at the door and create some unique pairings around the club. 

Hawke was making the rounds downstairs, checking to see that her patrons were happy and the bartenders were fully stocked. Always the picture of poise when she needed to be – tonight she was decked out in form fitting black trousers and sky-high heels with a slinky silver tank top. Varric could see her signature red lipstick from upstairs. The garish red looked like a swipe of blood from such a distance. No one would have guessed that woman fought like a rabid mabari when it was warranted.

Varric took another sip of his scotch and enjoyed the burn as it went down. Rarely did he drink when he stopped by the club; he didn’t need Bran to catch wind of it and berate him ceaselessly for a week about the media circus that would ensue, if anyone found out. He rolled his eyes and took a longer sip, just to spite the man, even though he wasn’t around to goad. 

His eyes roamed the lower level, scanning for trouble, purely out of habit and that’s when he spotted her. Normally, Varric wasn’t into humans, as he had told Hawke many times when she drunkenly propositioned him, but he could see himself making an exception this time. “Hey Tiny, see that blonde in the short gold dress?” His beefy bodyguard nodded. “Yeah, I’m going down there. Point her out to me in case I lose her in the crowd.”

“You got it, boss,” the suit affirmed.

Varric slid out of his booth and strolled casually through the lounge and down the stairs, smoothing his shirt and unbuttoning the top button. He weaved his way through the sea of legs, until he spotted the pair he was looking for. Shooting a glance to his bodyguard the man gave him a thumbs up and Varric smiled. 

She was short for a human, still taller than him by a foot, but he didn’t have to crane his neck into the sky to speak to her. Her blonde hair fell in luscious waves just past her shoulders and her skin was the color of cream. The gold sequined dress she wore added warmth to her complexion and showed off her toned legs. She was wearing a pair of gold heels, but they weren’t as high as most of the ladies’ footwear. 

The mystery woman also seemed to be alone. No one was dancing with her and she wasn’t scanning the crowd for a friend or a date who might be at the bar buying her a drink. That had to be a crime. Varric was tempted to write a new law stating it as such, in fact. He cleared his throat softly off to her left side and she turned to face him. 

“Care to dance?” 

The woman smiled radiantly. “I would love to,” she answered in a bright voice. Varric’s heart raced. Oh yeah, he was breaking his ‘no humans’ rule tonight. Her eyes were violet and ringed with long dark lashes with a perfectly aquiline nose and a heart shaped mouth washed in a subtle pink lip color. 

He closed the distance between them and was thankful that the club was dim enough to hide his burgeoning excitement. The song was almost over, but it bled immediately into another heavy bass line. Varric wasn’t paying attention to anything – he was too busy watching her flicking her hips, the sequins catching the light and creating a halo effect around her as she moved. She bent at the knees and shimmied down and back up, down and back up. Before he knew what he was doing, he snagged her around the waist and pulled her flush against him. She gave him a coy smile and repeated the motion, rubbing her body sensually against his, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Varric was very tempted to kiss the desire demon in his grasp, but he checked the urge.

She spun around in time with the crescendo of the music and dipped her backside across his front. Varric closed his eyes and mentally swore as she ground against him, unconsciously tightening his grip on her waist. The woman was humming the song, bouncing in time with the beat, sliding her hands up and down his arms as she gave herself fully to the music. Varric moaned into her hair when her hand reached around his neck, her fingers catching his bun, and she clung to him while she danced against his body. He prayed that she couldn’t hear it over the cacophony of sound they were enveloped in.

The song ended and she peeled herself off of him. Varric managed to find his voice before she disappeared in the crowd. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

There was that smile again. She laughed a little breathlessly. “Yes. I would like that.” He couldn’t be sure in the strange club lighting, but she might have blushed. He offered his arm and led her through the throng to the bar. Varric flagged the bartender and let her order. “Rum and coke, please.” He cocked an eyebrow, he had her pegged for a cocktail type, and ordered a scotch neat. Their drinks were immediately prepared (perks of being Viscount) and he turned to her.

“I have a booth in the lounge, if you want to take a breather,” Varric smiled playfully. “We can talk more easily up there.”

“Lead on,” the blonde replied. Varric led the way up the stairs and forced himself not turn to check that she was still behind him. He didn’t want to seem desperate. Only when he reached the landing did he nonchalantly pause to wait for her. A flutter of excitement erupted in his gut to see that she hadn’t taken her drink and disappeared. He extended his hand, which she took a little nervously, and escorted her to his booth. And found Hawke waiting for him there with a smirk. Damn it. 

Hawke waved her hand at him. “Ah, I see you’ve found Eve. You both looked very cozy out there. I didn’t want to stop and interrupt with introductions.”

Varric glanced at the blonde, possibly named Eve, and saw his confusion mirrored on her face. Varric broke the momentary silence. “Uh, yeah. We were about to get to names. It’s too loud to talk downstairs,” he replied as he invited Eve to sit. 

“Thank you,” she murmured. Some of her confidence was gone now that Hawke had ambushed them. He glared daggers at his friend over the pretty blonde’s head. Hawke smiled wider and ran a hand through her asymmetrical pixie, as he eased into the curved booth next to his friend.

“Eve, meet Varric. Varric, this is Eve Trevelyan.” The blonde woman’s eyes widened and she tapped a fingernail against her glass.

“Varric…Tethras? As in, the Viscount of Kirkwall?” 

He heaved a mental sigh – sometimes he really hated this job. But he smiled and raised his glass in salute. “Guilty as charged.” Varric paused thoughtfully. “I’ve heard of your family. Ostwick, right?”

Eve smiled and he hoped she was relaxing again. He was going to kill Hawke if she screwed this up.

“Yes, that’s where I’m from originally – “

“But you may know her better as Inquisitor,” interrupted Hawke. Varric narrowed his eyes a little as he tried to figure out what the Inquisitor could want with him.

The blonde squared her shoulders and gave Hawke a scathing look. “_Former_ Inquisitor, as you very well know…Marian.” Hmm, okay, definitely some history between the two of them. Eve sighed and spun her glass on the table. “Despite what Hawke is trying to insinuate, I left the Inquisition and have come to Kirkwall to start over. I’ve known Hawke since college and I didn’t want to go home to Ostwick.”

Varric nodded. If it wasn’t the truth his contacts would ferret out the information in a matter of days, so he wasn’t very concerned. Besides, he didn’t care about her past political leanings. She was still beautiful and he still wanted her. Eve caught his gaze and blushed. And he was obviously not being subtle about it, either. 

Hawke noted the exchange with a tight smile. “Well, I should get back to running the club.” She scooted close to Varric and poked his thigh to indicate he needed to get up so she could get out of the booth. Varric moved out of her way and then returned to his place across from Eve.

“Well, Viscount…I am so sorry for grinding on you out there!” She blushed and took a quick sip of her drink.

Varric chuckled. “Don’t be sorry, I’m not. I am sorry about Hawke, however. She can be…well, I’m sure you already know how she can be.” Varric chuckled and Eve laughed softly into her drink. “So, what now? Do you want to stay here and chat or will you let me treat you to dinner somewhere quieter?”

Eve cocked her head at him to give the impression she was mulling it over, but the quirk of her lips told him what she wanted. “Let’s do dinner. I found a really good Nevarran place recently.” 

Varric gave her his best smile. “I’m down.” He turned to a man in the shadows that she hadn’t even noticed – no, not a man, a Qunari and a massive one at that. “Hey Tiny, I’m giving you the night off.” The horned man grinned broadly in the dark and thanked his boss. Varric had circled to her side of the booth and held out his hand to slide her across the seat. Her slick dress practically threw her into him, but he didn’t even sway at the momentum and Eve was startled by his strength. Varric smirked at the surprise that flitted across her face. 

Easing her out of the booth Varric chivalrously escorted her out of the club. The square was quiet and it took a minute for the ringing in his ears to die down before he could trust himself to speak without yelling. “Where is this Nevarran joint?”

“Lowtown.” 

A black town car pulled up to the curb and the driver quickly hopped out and opened the door. “We can ride or we can walk.” 

Eve moved closer to him and whispered, “I’m okay riding…in the car.” Varric shivered and helped her get into the back without tripping and followed, literally, on her heels. Varric told the driver where to go and rolled up the visor for privacy.

Their faces were incredibly close. Varric could see the pulsing of her neck from her increased heart rate and her dilated pupils in those captivating violet eyes. He wanted to lean in the last few millimeters and see if her lips tasted as sweet as he imagined, but he wasn’t going to do that without an invitation first. 

“A gentleman, I see,” Eve murmured. “Go ahead. Kiss me.” 

Varric gently cupped her face with his hand and breathed, “I’ll have to add mind reader to your list of attributes.” His mouth descended before she could respond. As much as he wanted her, there was something that told him to keep the kiss from being aggressive. His lips moved gently across hers, finding that they were a damn good fit and that he didn’t want to stop, but he knew he had to. He leaned back, pleased to see the happy flush on her cheeks.

“Wow…well, you keep that up Viscount and I _will_ fall into bed with you on the first date,” she said breathlessly.

He chuckled and rubbed a thumb over her cheek. “I’m not the type to judge a lady for her choices, so you don’t have to worry about my opinion of you changing in the morning. The same could be said if I drop you off at home tonight.”

Eve tilted her head. “You are not what I imagined after years of hearing Hawke talk about you.” Varric sat back and laughed. 

“I’m sure. Hawke likes to make me sound more grizzled and sleazy than handsome and charismatic.” 

“That is true. Maybe not sleazy, but definitely more grizzled. Yet, here I sit with a Paragon of refinement and charm.”

Varric took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “You flatter me, my lady.”

“Sweet Maker,” Eve sighed. “Pinch me. I must be dreaming. Men don’t treat women this way.”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m not a man. Dwarves have better manners, especially with gorgeous women.” She blushed and he was tempted to recapture her lips, but the car slowed to a stop and Varric knew they had arrived. “Still hungry?”

Eve laughed richly. “Yes,” she purred, “but also hungry for food. We can pick this back up later. The night is still young, Viscount.”

“Varric. Please, call me Varric. I have a feeling I will like the way my name sounds when you say it.” 

She leaned in and whispered, “Varric, Varric, oh Varric.” He shivered and she smiled teasingly. “I couldn’t resist.”

Varric gulped and replied in a slightly higher octave than normal. “No, no, it’s okay. I walked into that one.” He cleared his throat and pointed to the door. “Shall we?” Eve nodded, biting her lip in embarrassment, as he pushed it open and helped her out of the vehicle. “You’ll have to help me order. I usually go for Antivan myself and I’m not as familiar with Nevarran.”

Her bright smile was back. “Of course! I know someone from Nevarra and she introduced me to all their best dishes.” It was a small place, not really a full-service restaurant as much as café with the highlights of Nevarran cuisine, but it was packed, which is always a good sign when trying new food. He watched her light up as she chatted to the girl taking their order, not even paying attention to what she chose off the menu. Varric pulled out his wallet to pay, but the cashier stopped him.

“We don’t take money from Eve or her friends. She’s a friend of my cousin, Cassandra Pentaghast.” Varric cocked an eyebrow at his date and put his wallet away. They snagged a table that had recently been vacated to wait for their food.

“Well, thank you for dinner.”

Eve blushed and blew out a frustrated breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect them to do that if I brought someone along. I swear, I’m not trying to wave my political clout in your face. I wasn’t even planning on _telling _anyone my former title.”

Varric chuckled and spread his hands broadly. “Hey, I get it. If I could get my anonymity back, I would take it.” He studied the tight line of her neck curiously. “If you don’t mind my asking, why walk away from such a sweet gig as Inquisitor?”

She jerked her head to stare at him, but Eve’s angry words died when she saw his soft smile and the understanding in his eyes. “You…” She laughed and grabbed his hand tightly. “You are probably the only one who will get why I walked away. Why I had to for my own sanity. I couldn’t do the politics. The ass kissing, the groveling, and then the Inquisition became the Divine’s own peacekeeping force which is the ultimate level of politics. I-I resigned. On the spot.”

“I do understand. I became Viscount after the failed Qunari invasion. There was so much damage to the city and our economy was collapsing for lack of trade. I complained to the nobles and was elected since I was the only one trying to fix things. I love my job, but sometimes I wonder now that the economy is restored if I shouldn’t walk away.”

Realizing she was still holding his hand Eve gave it a slight squeeze. “Why don’t you?”

Varric shrugged with a rueful smile. “I love the city and I’m protective of my people. Honestly, I don’t think anyone else would care about them the way I do. I didn’t take this job for prestige or power. I did it to save the city from ruin.”

“That…is incredibly noble, Varric.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and she studied him. “It’s true. I’m even more glad you asked me to dance tonight.” He turned to face her sharply, but he couldn’t find any hint of deceit or subterfuge in her body language.

“Dinner is served. I hope you enjoy!” Cassandra’s cousin announced gaily as she piled food on the table. There were breaded balls of something, meatballs swimming in tomato sauce, kebabs, a salad of vegetables drizzled in oil, and a pitcher of cold beer to wash it all down.

Eve sat back happily and began to explain what all the dishes were. His stomach fluttered as he kept replaying her words in his head, but he kept his cool and poured them each a glass of beer. “Dig in!” 

He tried the kebab first and his mouth was assailed with flavorful spices and juicy chunks of meat. Varric hummed appreciatively and was rewarded with one of Eve’s radiant smiles. “Mmph, why have I never had this before?” She covered her mouth and swallowed her own bite before she could respond with a laugh. 

They continued to get to know each other over dinner, discovering that they were like-minded in many ways – how they viewed the world and wanted to make it better in their own small ways, they were both from noble lineages and had chafed under the weight most of their lives, even their sense of humor was similar. Once they had eaten their fill, they sat and polished off the tepid pitcher of beer before Varric called his chauffeur.

Varric and Eve thanked the girl, whose name was Arianna, for the outstanding meal and promised to be back. When she realized that the Viscount had visited her café, she prepared a small take away box of flaky pastries for dessert and insisted that Varric take them. He finally conceded and had a bite while they waited for the car. The first bite was subtly sweetened with honey and the nutty center added richness to the pastry. He sighed happily and gave her a thumbs up as the car arrived. Arianna clapped in delight at his reaction and gave him an ecstatic wave as they clambered into his town car.

Settled close together on the seat escalated the temperature between them. Eve reached up and brushed a crumb of baklava from the corner of his lips. His brandy colored eyes met violet seconds before their mouths crashed together. This was the passion he wanted to show her the first time they kissed. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, begging for more of him, and he answered in kind. Their lips and tongues dueling for dominance until his lips moved along her jaw and blazed a trail of fire down her neck.

“Varric,” Eve gasped. He hummed appreciatively against her racing pulse point. “Maker...you’ll still respect me in the morning, right?” He nodded his stubbled jaw on her cheek.

“I could never have anything but respect for you, Eve.”

“Ugh…damn writer and your smooth words. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m inviting myself over to your house tonight.”

Varric briefly abandoned the assault on her neck and returned to her mouth. “Invitation accepted,” he murmured in between kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Varric did respect Eve in the morning and he showed her twice more how highly he held her in esteem. She was sprawled beside him, his navy sheets a beautiful backdrop for her pale form slicked in a sheen of sweat from their last round. Eve smiled warmly at him as he drew lazy circles on her ribcage with his large hands. 

His fingers were sneaking higher and he was encouraged by her uptick in breathing. Very slowly Varric brushed the underside of her breast and continued to dance across her skin before cupping the full weight in his hand. Eve sighed contentedly when he kneaded her flesh and moaned softly as he playfully flicked her nipple. He smirked at her reaction and wished that he were younger so he could take her again.

“Varric,” she whispered. He swallowed hard at the way his name sent delicious shivers down his spine. It had been a long time since any partner gave him that reaction. Eve reached out to him and he was caught in her spell, leaning in without conscious thought and kissed her deeply, yet slowly. This was a moment he wanted to draw out. It didn’t deserve to be rushed.

The spell was shattered by the shrill ring of his phone. Varric’s eyes popped open and he pulled away abruptly, scrambling to find the damn device that was ruining the mood. He located his phone buried under his pants he didn’t even remember taking off last night and switched it to silent. Varric sighed to see Hawke’s name on the screen, but he ignored it and promised he would call her back later. Turning to Eve sheepishly, he said, “Sorry about that. I forgot to turn off the volume last night.”

Eve chuckled softly. “I think we were both a little…distracted.” Varric gave a lopsided grin. There was a slight flush of color on her face and neck which he found incredibly attractive. “I should probably go. I’ve taken up enough of your time today and you still have a city to run.”

Varric snagged her around the waist as she attempted to slide out of the bed and she gazed at him curiously. “Stay for coffee before you go. I can make a fresh pot downstairs and I’m capable of making eggs and bacon.” She relaxed in his hold with a soft smile and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

“If you’re sure, I won’t say no.” Varric was tempted to kiss her shoulder in assurance, but he managed to catch himself. As she reached for her dress from the night before, he stopped her again with a shake of his head.

“I have plenty of robes and they should fit you.” Varric hopped out of bed and Eve took a moment to appreciate his perfectly grabbable ass and the way his back muscles rippled with his movements. He disappeared into his closet and Eve closed her eyes, committing the vision to memory for later.

“What color?” Varric reappeared wrapped in a black terrycloth robe holding two choices for her inspection: green or blue in the same style as the one wrapped around his broad frame. Either one would do, so she chose her favorite color.

“Green," Eve answered with a smile and Varric’s stomach flip-flopped at the sight. _Sweet Andraste, I’ll never get tired of that smile. It’s magic._

Passing her the requested article of clothing, he turned to put the other one away. The bed frame creaked ever so slightly as she left the place they spent the last ten hours, but he didn’t turn around to avoid being seen as a drooling lecher.

Light footsteps padded to the en suite bathroom and he heard her laugh. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her mussed hair, smirking at him in the reflection. “My hair screams ‘I got laid.’” Varric snorted, running a hand through his own red tinged locks as he leaned against the door.

“Yeah, well you screwed me right out of my bun last night. I don’t even know what happened to the hair tie.” Eve laughed brightly, followed by her signature lip-biting he now recognized as her "Maker, how embarrassing" tell. 

“It’s a good look for you.” She raised an eyebrow in tandem with the corner of her lips while she waited for him to continue. “You know, the sex kitten vibe – hair tangled, skin flushed, wearing your lover’s clothes.” His eyes raked over her standing in his bathroom, dressed in his robe, knowing full well there was _nothing _underneath. The color made her eyes pop, stopping mid-thigh on her, while on him it reached his calves. Varric was never so grateful for human legs as he was right now.

Eve smirked as she leaned over and flicked one of his earrings with her finger. “I could say the same of you, oh, Viscount of Kirkwall. Minus wearing my robe, of course. I’m afraid it wouldn’t be a fashion statement, so much as a faux pas.”

He barked a laugh at the idea. “Yeah, not nearly as sexy, I’m sure.”

They shared a glance and Varric was sorely tempted to drag her back to bed. Especially as the same idea seemed to be running though her mind, if her heated gaze was anything to go by. Instead he settled for tugging her a little further down to kiss her. Everything he wanted to do was communicated in the passionate way he claimed her mouth, his chest brimming with warmth as she mewled in response.

Reluctantly, they separated to breathe, but their eyes locked on each other. Varric stared into her violet eyes, pupils blown wide in want, and Eve watched him flick his tongue across his lips with a delighted shiver. Blinking rapidly to pry his gaze from hers, he gruffly mumbled, “Coffee?”

Incapable of speech, Eve nodded and followed him as he led the way downstairs. She hadn’t paid much attention to his home when they stumbled into it late last night, but now she studied it curiously. It was decidedly dwarven, yet it did not have the sparse bachelor pad feel of most single men’s abodes. Lots of stonework tables and chairs interspersed with warm wooden or leather pieces of furniture that stood out beautifully against the ivory painted walls. Rugs in rich maroon and gold in dwarven motifs were found in every room to ward against the chill of the stone floor while picture frames full of smiling faces decorated the hallway. 

She paused before a picture of Varric and Hawke laughing as the woman smeared cake in his hair. The dwarf realized he’d lost his guest and turned to find her examining the photos. Varric sidled next to her, chuckling when he noted the one that caught her attention. “That was my birthday a few years ago.”

Eve snorted. “Yes, Marian does make a habit of smacking the birthday person with their own dessert.” Varric laughed outright at the disapproving crinkle of her nose as she recalled a similar experience.

“So, you and Hawke have been friends since college? I didn’t even know she went to college!”

She shook her head with a rueful smile. “Well, she didn’t finish. Hell, she barely got started before she… quit.” Eve avoided his curious gaze, hoping to evade his preternatural ability to read people. 

“Why? She get kicked out?” Varric chuckled, but Eve’s silence was answer enough. “Well, shit… I guess that explains why she’s never mentioned it,” he muttered uncomfortably.

Stretching out an elegant hand, she traced the woman's smile with the tip of her finger. “Its good to see her happy. We’ve stayed in touch over the years, but our friendship has always been a little _strained._ And after what happened with her family… well, I’m just glad she’s in a better place.”

Varric wanted to ask for details, the full history. A story about Hawke he’d never heard? He was dying to know, but he could see Eve wasn’t going to divulge anymore. He could respect that and hope to one day hear the tale. 

Smiling shyly, Eve tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I sidetracked us from our goal. The goal being caffeine and breakfast.” 

Offering his elbow with a smile, the dwarf distracted her from her weighty thoughts by doling snippets of information about the other pictures on their way to the kitchen. He pointed out a photo of a Dalish elf with delicate tattoos on her forehead and cheeks blushing scarlet in a dimly lit bar, as his bodyguard gave her a lap dance in sparkly briefs emblazoned with "The Iron Bull."

Varric was near tears as he explained Bull used to be a professional wrestler and the briefs were the signature piece of his costume. When Merrill found about his past life, she’d requested to see the famous outfit, expecting him to wear all of it, but Bull only wore the underwear and told her that her first dance was free. “Ever since then, Daisy's held a candle for Iron Bull. And he knows it, too. Pretty sure he holds one for her, as well, which is why he did it.”

“Why doesn’t he go for her then?”

“Ah, well, Daisy is_ delicate_ and Iron Bull’s proclivities run more along BDSM. I think he’s afraid of scaring her, so they just dance around each other instead.”

She nodded agreeably and settled herself on a stool at the kitchen island. It was a spacious room in white and gray with pops of terracotta from the hand towels. Varric pulled the coffee tin down and quickly set up the coffee pot so it could percolate. Then he grabbed a stainless-steel skillet and rummaged in the fridge until he triumphantly produced a carton of eggs and an unopened package of bacon. 

“Would you like some help?” Eve offered, but he only shook his head with a warm smile.

“Nah, you take it easy, Goldie. I’ve got this.” He continued to bustle around the kitchen, apparently unaware of his slip with the nickname, and Eve hid her pleased grin behind her long hair. The coffee finished brewing in time to go with their eggs and bacon, so he poured them each a mug and plopped creamer from the fridge onto the island. 

Eve cocked an eyebrow at him. “I wouldn’t have pegged you for the creamer type, Varric,” she said while pouring a dollop in her mug. 

He smirked. “I’m not, but you just proved me right that _you_ are.” 

Her violet eyes widened in surprise and then she giggled; soft at first until they morphed into a full belly laugh. “Well, I’ll be damned,” Eve murmured when she regained control to find Varric grinning proudly behind his mug.

They ate in silence for a few moments, enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. Varric might have been silent, but he was studying her. Eve was warm, teasing, _passionate. _Her zest for life was infectious and something about her was stirring long dormant reactions within him. He was fascinated by her ability to be flirtatious one minute and embarrassed by the those actions the next. But there were the times she was secure enough in herself she didn’t become shy. It was just random enough he couldn’t predict what her reactions were going to be… yet. He hoped to spend enough time with her to figure out her other tells. His stomach fluttered when it dawned on him that he was already hoping for more time with her.

Varric cleared his throat and broke the silence. “So, I know you don’t want to talk about your time as Inquisitor, but tell me something interesting about it.”

“Like what?” Eve sipped her coffee, uncertain what he meant.

Varric shrugged. “Tell me…about your co-workers. Something that no one would know about them. I can go first if you want, to give you an idea what I mean.” Eve leaned forward with a smile he returned easily as he steepled his hands to think. “Okay, I have this elven friend, Fenris. Cool dude, full body tattoos, gruff demeanor, but in his spare time he likes to… choreograph contemporary dance routines.” 

Eve’s eyes lit up. “Truly? That’s so amazing! Does he perform locally?”

He snorted, “No. No one here knows. I only found out accidentally. One night I was in Starkhaven at Prince Sebastian’s invitation and they had dancers from across the Free Marches performing and Fenris was one of the acts. He didn’t know I was going to be there and swore me to secrecy after, so you can’t breathe a word of this or he might stab me with his tattoo gun.” Eve mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

“Okay, my turn. Let me think.” Her smile turned wicked. “Your books are very popular among the Inquisition members, but especially the ‘Swords and Shields’ serial. And not just among the women. I’m pretty sure the entire barracks were using them as inspiration for their late night…activities.”

Varric sputtered into his coffee in shock. “Seriously? Those are the worst I’ve ever written.”

Eve giggled. “Maybe, but your more _evocative_ passages are certainly inspired.” 

His amber eyes sparkled teasingly. “Does that mean you have read them, too, my lady?” Eve blushed crimson when she nodded in confirmation. Varric couldn’t explain why that made his heart skip multiple beats, forcing him to inhale sharply as he stared at her, but it was enough to make him consider writing another romance novel. “Ahem, I-I’m glad you liked them,” he finally wheezed.

Of course, that was the exact moment Hawke burst through his backdoor and entered his kitchen. “Varric! Why have you been ignoring my calls… Oh.”

Eve’s face crumpled under the woman’s stunned gaze as Hawke catalogued her college friend wearing his robe which obviously explained why he hadn't answered her numerous calls. The tension in the room was supercharged, bordering on suffocating. Varric scowled at his friend in exasperation, but her focus was solely on Eve and it was quickly morphing into anger.

Rising hurriedly, Eve whispered in the sudden stillness. “I apologize. I should go. Thank you Varric for -" She paused to chance a glance to Hawke and decided against finishing her sentence. “Uh, thanks for breakfast. I’ll see you later.”

The blonde dashed out of the kitchen and backtracked through the house to his bedroom. Varric could hear her scrambling to get dressed and with a glare to Hawke he stood and followed her.

Hawke heard them murmuring upstairs, her jaw working back and forth in irritation while she white-knuckled the island. It was apparent Varric made her breakfast and it caused her to nearly lose her own. The murmurs were closer now and she realized he’d walked her to the front door. If she was not mistaken there was the sound of Varric kissing her cheek. Maker, she hoped it was only her cheek. There was a pause after the door opened and closed, which gave Hawke time to steel herself for the wrath stalking toward her on stubby legs.

Varric entered the kitchen, dressed in his usual black slacks and button down with the sleeves rolled up, and spread his hands across the cool marble top. He didn't speak to her, but his rapid breathing and jaw clenching as he stared at the counter, were clear indications he was livid.

He had no idea how long they stood like in mutual silent rage in his kitchen, but eventually he managed to open his mouth without yelling. “What the fuck, Marian? Do you know how long its been for me? To find someone I might be interested in and twice, in less than twenty-four hours, you've been a bitch about it?”

The woman remained rigid and chose not to answer. Varric huffed and finally lifted his eyes to look at her. She merely stared at him in apathy – a cool, calm mask sliding into place, hiding her feelings from him. He shoved his arms off the counter with a snarl and raked his hands through his hair that he had neglected to pull up.

“Fine. Shut me out. Shut yourself down, but let me make something clear, Hawke. I know you and Eve have some kind of beef, but I like her. I’m going to see her again and you’re going to have to figure out how to deal.”

Affecting her bored noble face, Hawke flicked an invisible piece of lint off her sleeve. “You can screw whoever you want, Varric. Don’t let me stop you.” He wanted to slap the fake expression off her face and shake her until she treated him like his best friend again, but he knew her too well. She wouldn’t stoop to admitting to having feelings in this state. Not when she felt cornered. 

“Right, I think you should go.” 

That got her attention, her otherworldly blue eyes widening in surprise. Varric crossed his arms and jerked his head towards the door. She narrowed her eyes at him in anger, spinning in her high heels to leave. “Unless you want to talk about whatever the hell is going on, of course, because I'm all ears." Hawke paused and he noted her clenched fists, but she only shook her head and walked out, letting the door slam behind her.

Varric leaned against the counter in shock. That hadn’t been the reaction he was expecting. _Damn it, Tethras. Hope you haven’t burned that bridge completely._

Rubbing his forehead wearily, he decided to clean up his mess in the kitchen before the egg on the plates turned to cement. His housekeeper was off on Sundays and he didn’t want to leave them for her to do the next day. 

Once the kitchen was tidy again, he trudged to his room to check his phone. Obviously, he’d missed more than just one call from Hawke. Maker only knew how many other calls he’d missed, too.

Four from Hawke – delete. Two from the guard captain, but she left a voicemail. Okay, good, irrelevant – just a reminder of the inspection parade next week. A text from Tiny at three in the morning making sure he was home alright. Varric smiled – Bull didn’t know what a night off was and fired off a quick response to let his security detail know he was alive. 

His fingers hovered over the screen briefly before he caved.

_V: Are you okay? I’m really sorry._

Her response was rapid fire. She must have been holding the phone when she received his message.

_E: I’m fine. Don’t be sorry. How are you? _

Varric snorted at her lie and tried to decide how to answer. None of them were okay right now.

_V: I’ll be okay. Hawke will get over it._

There was a long pause and Varric watched the dots flash continuously, which meant that she couldn’t decide what to say.

_E: I hope you’re right. _He swallowed hard and prayed he was, too.

_V: One more thing. I was going to ask earlier. Want to come over Wednesday night? It's Wicked Grace night and you can meet everyone. _

His palms began to sweat as he waited for her reply. He saw the receipt showing the message had been read and he hoped he hadn’t pushed too soon.

_E: I’d love to. What time? Should I bring anything with me? _

Varric released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

_V: Game starts at 7, but everyone gets here early. You don’t have to bring anything. I usually supply food and drinks._

_E: Not even say...kebabs? _Varric smirked. 

_V: Be still my heart! A gesture of that magnitude warrants a kiss for my dear lady._

_E: Oh? And what would kebabs and baklava grant me?_

He smiled even wider as she flirted back. Thank the Maker. It looked like Hawke’s sudden intrusion hadn’t stalled things between them.

_V: Whatever you want. Your wish is my command._

_E: Hmmm. I will take you up on that, Master Tethras. See you Wednesday._

_V: I look forward to it, my lady. _

She didn't respond, which was just as well, because he was feeling a little off-balance following their flirtatious banter. A cold shower, that’s what he needed. Yep, most definitely. Varric scurried off to his bathroom to wash up and calm down. It had been too long since he’d felt this giddy about… anything, really. He was even more surprised his sudden uptick in mood was caused by a woman. He couldn’t wait until Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday finally arrived and Varric impatiently checked his watch for the umpteenth time in five minutes. Bran huffed in aggravation at the Viscount’s obvious distraction and Varric responded with his own sigh, simply to needle his irascible seneschal. He wanted to wrap the day up early since he had plans that evening. All his business was concluded for the day, but he knew if he stepped out of his office even ten minutes early Bran would probably have a heart attack. He just needed to stay cool for another fifteen and then Varric would blessedly be free.

“There is one final property issue you need to consider, my lord,” Bran simpered. Varric grumbled as he slid on his reading glasses to examine the document Bran passed him. He hummed appreciatively as he read the request for acquisition of property in Lowtown.

“Turning the unused foundry district into a local college? I can think of worse things. This would be a great opportunity for Kirkwall. Who has requested to purchase the property?”

Bran checked his phone for his notes. “A Lady Trevelyan from Ostwick. I have taken the liberty of doing a background check. She is the former Inquisitor and comes from a noble family. She has more money than even you do, Viscount, and influence. If anyone could make this project happen, it would be her.”

Varric leaned back in stunned silence. He realized they weren’t close enough for Eve to divulge her plans for Kirkwall, but he was a little sore she never mentioned it to him. Then again, she made it clear she did not want her former position to be common knowlege or her new friendship with the Viscount to be misconstrued, which he understood and respected. Eve wanted to be seen on her own merits, of which she had many he already admired.

Smiling softly, he signed his name with a flourish on the document and embossed the seal of the Viscount on the paper before handing it to Bran. Removing his glasses, he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, breezing out of his office before Bran could object and exited the Keep. It was a warm spring day with the promise of a muggy summer in a few short weeks, so he kept his jacket slung over his arm as he walked to the Hightown supermarket. 

After he’d picked out all the drinks and snacks that were staples for game night, he headed home. Varric was still uncomfortable living in Hightown, but it made more sense for the Viscount to be close to the Keep in case of an emergency. Besides, the Hanged Man was destroyed during the terrorist attack on the Chantry eight years ago and he’d lost all of his possessions. He couldn’t go back to that, even with the new tavern to replace the old one. It was too painful. So, he'd caved to pressure from his seneschal and purchased a mansion, but some days he wished he could transplant the house to a different location. 

Varric entered through the kitchen, putting the perishable items and drinks in the fridge. Edwina bustled around the corner humming a bawdy pub song, but froze in her tracks when she discovered Varric in her realm.

“What in the blazes are you doing? I just cleaned this place, I’ll have you know!” He smothered a grin as she angrily scooped up the paper bags and shoved them in the recycling bin. Varric was tempted to crack open a beer and leave the bottle cap on the counter to see how riled up she would get, but he refrained. 

“Sorry, Edwina. Are you sure you don’t want to stay for Wicked Grace? You know you’re always welcome.”

The old woman sniffed, but Varric noted the softness in her eyes with the invitation. “No, thank you, Varric. I clean up after you enough during the day. You don’t pay me enough to stay late and tidy up behind your friends. I remember the state your crew would leave the Hanged Man in after your card games.” Varric chuckled - she had a point.

“I understand, but for the record, I pay you very well... you old biddy.” 

Edwina’s eyes twinkled. “Yes, you do. Handsomely, you good for nothing surfacer.”

There was a pause before their composure broke and they dissolved into chuckles. She patted his cheek affectionately as he helped her slip into her lightweight jacket and held open the door for her, waving goodbye as she left for the day.

Varric shook his head fondly. He had a soft spot for that woman, having known her for twenty years, and every day he thanked the Maker she survived the explosion. Though, he wished she hadn't been the only one. Rescue crews dug Corff out of the rubble that had once been the bar and Norah was never found. If the girl managed to escape, she never sent word; she was just another name on a long list of people who simply vanished in the wake of the atrocity. Edwina was saved by dumb luck: a slow bus on her route to work that day. She’d been far enough away from the blast radius to walk away with a concussion from the impact of being thrown when she disembarked from the vehicle as the sky exploded. 

He rubbed his temples sadly, trying to dislodge the depressing memories, but he knew it would never go away. Something like that marked a person for life, and Andraste's ass, he'd been marked more times than he cared to admit. 

“Fuck it,” Varric grumbled as he yanked a beer out of the fridge. Flipping the bottle cap with a smirk, he made sure to put it in the trash before heading upstairs to clean up. Once he was showered, shaved, and changed into jeans and a red shirt, he felt more like himself again. Checking the time, he grabbed his half full beer and ambled downstairs to set up the den.

By the time his friends started trickling in, the card table was set while a generous spread of food and drinks covered the buffet table. Merrill was the first to show, but Iron Bull followed shortly after and Varric snickered to himself. He was well aware the Qunari shadowed her as she walked from the alienage to Hightown. Fenris let himself in, dragging someone into the den with him.

“Isabela! I thought you were at sea. Its so good to see you!” Varric exclaimed with a bright smile and reeling her in for a tight hug.

The woman smiled roguishly as their friends swarmed her. “I’ve retired from the Armada. I’m going to go into business for myself. I plan to head back to Rivain eventually, but I had to come back to Kirkwall first.” Her dark eyes flicked to Fenris, who was attempting to appear only casually interested in what she was saying. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. I would hate for you to leave and not say goodbye.” Isabela shoved him playfully, her eyes shining suspiciously at Varric’s warm expression. Merrill descended on her friend and dragged her to the buffet, begging for stories of being at sea, which Isabela was happy to provide. 

It was nearly seven and everyone was there, except for the person he wanted to see most. Even Aveline and Donnic showed, dragging Hawke with them and Varric was glad she decided to come. He hadn't been sure she would. Varric hoped to talk to her later and clear the air between them. Eve was a wonderful person and he wanted to see if a relationship with her was possible, but he didn’t want to sacrifice his fourteen-year friendship with Hawke to get it. 

A knock on the door sent his heart fluttering. Ignoring the confused expressions on his friend’s faces, he rushed to answer it. Eve stood on his porch with a nervous smile and a giant platter of kebabs and a small box in her hands. “Sorry I’m late. It took forever to get the food.” 

Varric took the tray with one hand and crooked his finger with the other. She blushed a little, but leaned down for him so he could press a tender kiss on her cheek without upsetting the tray precariously balanced in his hand.

“As promised, a kiss for kebabs,” Varric murmured near her ear. He was hyper aware of the uptick in her breathing when they separated. “I’m glad you’re here. Come in so I can introduce you to everyone.” 

Eve stepped inside and he drank in the sight of her wearing dark skinny jeans and a lilac blouse paired with rich brown ankle boots. She checked him out, as well, and Varric plotted ways to convince her to stay overnight again. 

“Is-is Marian here?” Eve asked anxiously. Varric nodded, giving her free hand a reassuring squeeze and a warm smile.

“Don’t worry, Goldie. It will be fine.” Eve bit her lip, but graced him with a small smile and followed Varric down the hall to the den. He strolled confidently into the room carrying the kebabs. Iron Bull grabbed the platter from him with a rumble of approval as Eve quietly moved alongside Varric. There was a pregnant pause in the conversation when his friends caught sight of her. Varric noted Hawke’s neutral expression, but she tightened her hold on the neck of her bottle.

“Hey everyone, I want to introduce you to someone. This is Eve Trevelyan. She’s new in town.” Eve reached within herself, pulling out her years of etiquette lessons to flash her famous smile as she said hello to those gathered. 

“It’s good to see you again, Eve.” Hawke surprised Varric by speaking at all, but he was floored by her pleasant tone. Rising confidently, she walked toward the blonde with her arms open. Eve was nonpulsed, stepping forward to meet Hawke’s embrace. To everyone else watching it looked like a pair of old friends saying hello after a long absence, but Varric saw the way Hawke dug her nails into Eve’s back and whispered harshly in her ear. 

Eve smiled wider and stepped slightly out of the embrace, digging her thumbs into the tender flesh of Hawke’s shoulders. “The same could be said of you, Marian.” Varric didn’t know what the comment was in response to, but he could guess it was about him.

_Shit, I really need to speak to Hawke before tonight is over._

Merrill and Isabela fawned over Eve, taking the box of baklava to the buffet table, peppering her with questions. Varric sipped his beer and chatted with Iron Bull, inordinately pleased when Eve’s trills of laughter reached his ears and he allowed himself to relax. 

Eventually, they made their way to the card table and Varric made sure Eve sat next to him. He pointedly disregarded the glances shared among his guests and made his stomach flip when she did the same. Halfway through the first game, Eve leaned close to Merrill, whispering something that caused her pointed ears to flame crimson. Her gaze flicked to Iron Bull at the end of the table with a small giggle. Returning to her seat, the blonde winked at Varric.

“Iron Bull, I have a question," Eve said. The Qunari studied the new girl over his cards with a toothy grin. “I heard you used to be a pro wrestler. Why’d you quit? Seems like it would be the perfect job for you.”

Bull laughed. “Oh, it was fucking awesome! Fighting, theater, hot chicks-” he winked at her “-but I had to quit for health reasons. I was elbowed in the left eye during one of our routine bouts and it damaged the nerves. I can still see a little out of it, but you can’t fight when you have a blind spot.”

“So why are you the Viscount’s bodyguard if someone could sneak up on you and take him out?” scoffed Aveline.

“Why do you think I stick on his left side? I watch that side for trouble and he keeps tabs on the right,” Varric answered as he shuffled the discard pile.

Aveline tossed her hand on the table with a death glare. “You knew and you hired him anyway?” 

“Of course," Varric replied smoothly. "His resume is a mile long. Bull has worked private security for years and none of his former employers had a negative thing to say about him. Besides, it keeps me sharp. Never let it be said I became soft in my years as Viscount.”

Fenris snorted. “Your _organization_ speaks for itself, Varric. No one believes you've turned to butter in your dotage.”

Eve laughed and poked Varric with her elbow. “Did the broody elf just tell a joke?” There was a pause for a beat before everyone dissolved into giggles. Even Hawke was caught in the hilarity and Fenris’ lips quirked, in spite of himself. 

“Oh, I like you, sweet cheeks,” cooed Isabela. Eve waved her fingers flirtatiously in reply, sending the table into another round of laughter. “Oh, Varric, she can keep up with us! Wherever did you find her? Do you have a sister or a brother?” 

Varric chuckled huskily to see how seamlessly she fit with his closest friends and how easily they accepted her. No, this was his _family_ and he realized now, he'd desperately wanted their seal of approval so he could feel comfortable in his pursuit.

Unable to resist, Varric took her hand and raised her knuckles to his lips. Eve’s violet eyes melted into liquid amethyst and a slight flush bloomed on her cheeks, but she didn’t stop him. Merrill sighed dreamily, snapping him out of his reverie. He lowered her hand, but kept it tucked into his own, afraid if he let go she would turn out to be a figment of his overactive imagination. A manifestation of his fervent desire to be loved after years of being alone. She squeezed his hand and graced him with a tender smile and it filled him with sunlight - stuffing all the cracks and hollows of his soul with a heat that rivaled summer.

The group continued to play and joke and drink until nearly midnight. Isabela won the final pot. Varric didn’t even call her out on her cheating; it was so damn good to see her again that he didn’t care to count her cards. Aveline and Donnic were the first to leave, followed quickly by Isabela and Fenris who were no doubt going to bed together. Varric noticed Merrill talking nervously to Eve, but not long after she asked Iron Bull if he would walk her home. Bull happily took her up on it and waved to them as he gently escorted the petite elf out the door.

Hawke snorted once they were gone. “Maker, how long did it take those two to figure it out?”

“About four years, I think,” he replied with a grin. A rustle caught his attention and he found Eve nervously biting her lip, shoveling trash into one of the large bags he grabbed from the kitchen. Sidling over to her, he stilled her hands with his own. “Goldie, I can clean up.”

“Actually,” Hawke muttered, “let us help you, Varric. It will go faster with more people.” Varric snapped his mouth closed and nodded to his friend, thanking the Maker for small favors. Together the trio tidied and wiped down the den in less than twenty minutes - alone, it would have taken him over an hour.

Once the room was straightened, he invited them to sit and the women took a seat with trepidation. Varric plopped onto the low couch and twirled a bottle of water between his fingers. “Look, I just want to say I care for each of you in different ways, but I would like to keep things from being… awkward between the three of us.”

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but Hawke cut her off. “I take the blame for that.” Eve stared pleadingly at her friend, but she only sighed in resignation with the glance Hawke shot her. “It won’t happen again. I think you two will be good together and I’m sorry for how I handled things the other day.”

Varric wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was between the women. He knew the answers of their inability to click rested in their past, but Hawke kept Eve at arm’s length, preventing her from delving too deep.

“Hawke, please. I’m your best friend. Be honest with me,” he begged.

Her bright blue eyes fell sadly on him, shining with a loneliness that made his chest ache. “Varric, I can’t be honest with you _because _you are my best friend.”

“Oh, Marian,” Eve whispered sorrowfully, wincing in painful realization. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It wouldn’t have made a difference, would it? Not back then. Now too much time has passed," Hawke murmured with a listless shrug.

Varric floundered in silent confusion. They discussed things from the past in present terms and he struggled to keep track of the conversation.

"Yes, but then I wouldn’t have -"

“And you would have been heartbroken, too. Either way, one of us was going to get screwed, Eve. Might as well be me.”

Eve clutched Marian’s hand and squeezed until her knuckles blanched. “Just tell me, you aren't angry with me. I can’t go back now, but I would like to know you truly are okay with things.”

The ghost of a smile tugged her lips. “I'm not angry with you. I swear it on Mother and Carver’s grave.” Eve studied her face for signs of falsehood, but finally sighed in relief and released her hand with a tremulous smile in reply.

Hawke stood and Varric followed suit. Patting Eve on the shoulder, she allowed Varric to escort her to the front door. “Any insight for the dwarf, Hawke?”

She snorted, but it sounded more as though she were choking back a sob. “No, not really, Varric. Ask Eve. Tell her I said she could explain. I-I just don’t have it in me.” Her hand hovered over the knob and she hung her head, speaking so quietly it forced him to lean in to hear her. “You know that I love you, Varric. I just want you to be happy.”

Before he could reply, she slipped out the door, leaving him more confused than ever in his own foyer. Shaking his head, Varric returned to the den, plopping beside Eve in the chair Hawke vacated. Rubbing his temples wearily, he leaned into the upholstery with a frown. “So, Hawke said you could explain. I admit clarification would be really nice. I have no idea what you two were talking about and it makes my head hurt trying to sort it out.”

Eve bit her lip and swallowed hard. "Alright, well, before Hawke moved to Kirkwall, she ended up briefly in Markham where we met at university. We clicked right away and were somehow in the middle of every prank on campus. Marian turned heads wherever she went. Her hair was long then and fell like sheets of onyx down her back. They nicknamed us ‘Night’ and ‘Day’ because of our hair color.” Eve smiled wistfully, but it quickly crumbled into a pained grimace.

“Boys were not the only ones who wanted Marian. She told me one night about a _man_ she met, saying he treated her like a princess. I was happy for her, but I warned her to be careful and she promised she would. A couple of weeks passed and I had a similar story. We giggled all night because we had _men_ for lovers, not fumbling college boys. It seemed decadent and romantic, at the time.” Eve covered her face with her hands, taking a moment to breathe deeply. Varric’s pulse raced. The uncertainty of where the story was going filled him with dread.

“One day, my lover dropped me off at home after a night out. Marian must have been peeked through the window to find out who my mysterious paramour was. She flew out the front door like a rabid varghest, literally trying to claw his eyes out. At first, I thought it was simply because she discovered it was one of my professors, but then I heard her throwing his pet names for me back at him and I realized he used them for her, too.”

Varric groaned and raked his hand through his hair with a strangled curse. “You were sleeping with the same professor and didn’t know?”

Eve shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. “I had no idea. He took care to ensure we were never together where the other might see. Marian blamed me at first, but once we stopped screaming at each other and compared notes, we realized we’d been played by a master manipulator. But it didn’t take the sting out of the fact that I'd schmoozed my way into the arms of her first love.” 

"_No, Eve, no._ You didn't 'schmooze' your way into anything. You were both taken advantage of by someone in a position of authority who grossly overstepped his bounds. The fault was _never _yours or Hawke's. It has always been and will forever remain, _his sin._" He took her hand and squeezed insistently.

“Thank you," she rasped. "Anyway,” she valiantly continued, “Marian couldn’t leave well enough alone. She confronted him. Publicly. She didn’t name me, but she did accuse him of manipulation and sleeping with his students. There was an inquiry and Marian was expelled. The professor was tenured so the board couldn’t oust him, but the media circus scared him out of town. I’m sure the university suspected I was the other student he seduced, but since Marian stayed mum and so did he, they had no valid reason to expel me. So, I stayed and finished my degree program. Marian moved to Kirkwall a few weeks after the storm broke and eventually convinced her Mother to join her. And now you know.”

Varric shook his head. “I know the back story, yeah, but I still don’t understand the very vague conversation the two of you were having.”

Eve laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, Varric, don’t you see? We are both attracted to older men and we have similar tastes.”

His gut plummeted to the ground like a boulder and he swayed in the chair. “No, no, that would mean… _shit.”_

“Marian is in love with you, Varric. She never pursued you because of Bianca, but you recently severed that tie, from what I’ve heard through the grapevine. But I _swear,_ I had no idea who you were that night at the club. I just knew that being with you was electric and I wanted to get to know you better. She never told me she loved you. I figured it out tonight.”

Varric sagged and recalled the years he'd known Hawke. Now, all the drunken propositions to fall into bed with her made more sense. He remembered the way she clung to him during the months spent trapped in the Deep Roads on the expedition with his brother that nearly killed them. Leandra's curious examination, as though she was working out a difficult math problem, whenever he came over for dinner. He realized he couldn’t think of anyone she'd seriously dated in all the years he knew her. 

Yet, when he reexamined everything between them for _something_ on his end, he couldn’t find it. It never existed with Hawke and it made him feel like an ass. She was a gorgeous woman and she deserved all the love and kindness in the world, but he would never feel that way about her. 

Turning back to Eve, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Eve. I feel bad I didn't know how she felt, but she would have been disappointed by my answer, no matter when she asked. Four, eight, ten years ago; it wouldn't have made a damn bit of difference. I have never loved Hawke, not for a second in the almost fifteen years she and I have been friends.”

Eve closed her eyes and breathed deeply. “I wish it made me feel better. I still feel like I helped break her again.”

Tears ran down her face as the dam holding her guilt in check finally broke. Varric pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, running his hand through her blonde hair, murmuring kind reassurances. “You couldn’t have known, Eve. Hell, even _I_ didn’t know! You can’t help who you fall in love with and you can’t make them love you back, either.” Bianca’s face flashed through his mind and he blinked rapidly to stem the salt water trying to escape from his eyes.

With her tears cried out for the time being, Eve curled against his chest, her head tucked perfectly under his chin. Varric didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to continue to comfort her and be whatever she needed after her bombshell revelations cracked open old wounds. 

“Stay with me," he whispered.

Eve lifted her head to read his face, searching for an ulterior motive. Smiling softly, she accepted the invitation with a breathless affirmation. Before she scramble out of his lap, Varric held her close and hopped out of the chair. He carried her easily through the hallway and up the stairs, chuckling along with her musical laughter filling the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! This chapter took me forever for some reason.

It was Summerday and Varric stretched languidly as he sipped his coffee in the living room. The city offices were closed for the holiday, but he would still be required to attend the parade at noon. Every year the children in Kirkwall who were finally old enough to be considered “young adults” would build the Viscount a float festooned in flowers and ribbons that would head the parade through Hightown and deposit them in front of the Chantry. There the Sisters would explain with growing up comes added responsibility and they would pray over the young people to live virtuously as adults. It was a coming of age tradition and though Varric found it very staid and stilted, he recognized the importance of his presence to reinforce the wisdom of the Sisters to the youth of his city.

Eve said she would meet him after the parade, but he’d insisted she ride along. Bran had not been pleased; however, he couldn’t really argue with the Viscount regarding who he invited to ride with him. In other years, when the Viscounts' were married, their wives and children always rode with them. He figured it was a gentle way of announcing his intentions to the populace.

And he did have plans to make their relationship more permanent. They had grown quite close, even in the short amount of time they knew each other. Varric recognized how special she was and how much he cared for her; he hoped she felt the same. He was pretty sure she did, but neither of them had said the “L” word yet. He’d almost slipped a few times. Usually in the pre-dawn light with her frame curled in his arms, whenever she flicked his earrings teasingly over lunch, his hands found their way in her hair, as if by magic, as they shared the stories of their day.

She discussed her plans for the college in Kirkwall with him, asking for advice on which architectural firm to hire, and going over possible candidates for the school board. Whenever she spoke of the project her eyes would light up and he found her enthusiasm not only infectious, but sexy, too. A newly minted Kirkwaller and her goal from the moment she moved to town was to benefit the people. Eve's genuine selflessness was one of the things he loved about her.

Varric closed his eyes and hummed. Yes, he did love her. Andraste’s dimpled butt cheeks, he loved her with a depth he hadn't experienced since his younger days in the Carta. It was real, it was vibrant, it was enduring. He could see himself with her for the long haul. Shit, he could see the ring that would (hopefully) grace her finger. Here he was, the dwarven bachelor of Kirkwall who swore he would never have a thing for humans, having a _definite_ thing with a human.

Chuckling slightly with how Fate always seemed to make a liar out of him when he liked to pretend it was the other way around, he finished his mug of coffee and checked his watch. Ten-thirty. Damn, he was anxious and ready for today to get started. Once his official duty at the parade was over, the day would be his to celebrate how he wished and Hawke was throwing a Summerday shindig at her house everyone was going to.

He managed to wile away an hour by checking his emails and working on his day off, because he didn’t know what an actual day off was. A heavy knock sounded on his door, revealing Iron Bull in his suit and dark shades ready for business. Varric smiled and exited his estate with his formidable bodyguard to the start of the parade route. It started at the entrance to Lowtown and worked slowly through the market, the Dwarven Merchants Guild, past the club and the Keep, and the upper end of Hightown before circling back down to stop in front of the Chantry. It took about forty-five minutes to complete and the intonation from the Sisters for the kids was another thirty. So, he could expect to be freed from his responsibilities by one-thirty in the afternoon.

Varric waved and nodded to the townsfolk milling around for the start of the parade, even shaking hands with a few of the more well-to-do nobles in the crowd, but always pressing on to the lower market. No one kept him too long with his Qunari bodyguard staring them down and Varric had to suppress his laughter with their reactions. He couldn’t blame them, especially after the invasion, but that was part of why he’d hired Iron Bull. The fear factor was real and meant he was less likely to be attacked with the horned giant at his side.

They finally reached the stairs leading to Lowtown, where a float stood decorated in pastel flowers and greenery. A floral throne sat atop it with a sign: VARRIC TETHRAS, VISCOUNT OF KIRKWALL. A second chair had been added and wrapped with greenery and colorful ribbons bearing a sign of its own: EVE TREVELYAN, FOUNDER OF KIRKWALL COLLEGE. Bran hadn't been happy when she eschewed the title of Inquisitor for the sign, sending Varric into guffaws of laughter at his seneschal’s righteous indignation, but he expected nothing less of Eve.

Children dressed in white were running around or listening with bated breath to a woman in a white dress dotted with yellow flowers. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face, but danced in waves over her shoulders. Varric smiled brightly as he strolled through the throng of loud children, chuckling as they ignored him, as children were wont to ignore most adults.

He touched her elbow and she turned in surprise, only to smile affectionately when she saw him. Grazing her fingers along his stubbled jawline, she giggled when she noticed the color of his shirt. Varric ran a hand across the button down and laughed.

“I know. People are going to assume we coordinated.”

Eve snorted a little. “You mean Bran. Oh well, you look very handsome in yellow, my lord.”

“Not as lovely as you do, my lady,” he replied smoothly. Some of the boys nearby sniggered, until they realized the gorgeous blonde was blushing and so were a few of the girls in the crowd. Varric smirked as the boys took mental notes. “So, my lady, ready to join me and shock the Kirkwall nobility?”

“I live to please, my lord Viscount," she purred from under dark lashes highlighting her violet eyes. Leaning over, she pressed a chaste, but lingering kiss to his lips. He ached to wrap his arms around her and assault her mouth, but their young audience restrained him.

When she pulled back with a playful wink all he could muster was a weak, “Minx.” Her laughter trilled around him as he climbed the back stairs to the top of the float and extended his hand to help her maintain her balance. Once they were situated in their seats, it quickly dawned on the of the sea of young people their Viscount was dating this woman. A woman responsible for the signs in the old foundry announcing a college would soon rise from the ashes of the dilapidated district.

One of the parade coordinators revved the motor on the float and made sure the pre-programed route was correct before punching his access code into the computer in charge of the autopilot function. The float jerked forward and then smoothed out as it slowly rolled along the chosen trajectory. Iron Bull hung in the back, keeping in contact with the city guard through his earpiece. There were some scattered along the parade route in uniform and others in plainclothes Varric knew, moreso than years prior since the former Inquisitor was in attendance with him. He might not have enough enemies to worry about, but she sure did.

Varric reached between their seats and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers, and smiled warmly as they began the slow trek through Hightown. They waved and smiled, sometimes even genuinely when they recognized friends in the crowd, but Varric was most pleased by the shocked expressions on the high-born faces lining the street. Their dwarven Viscount was holding the hand of a demure human benefactress. They scowled as their plans to wrangle him into marriage with their daughters crumbled to dust and he tried his damnedest not to laugh.

The float paused momentarily in front of the Keep, so the youths following them could bestow floral crowns on the riders. Normally, it was just Varric who would lean over and let the chosen girl place a ring of daisies on his head, but this year a girl and a boy stepped forward. Varric was short enough he didn't need to bend far for his crown, but though Eve was short she was too tall on the raised platform for the boy to reach her. Stretching out a hand to Varric, he instantly clasped it to support her as she gracefully knelt, gracing the nervous lad a gentle smile as he laid the circlet on her blonde hair with shaking hands.

Eve surprised the boy when she cupped his face and tilted his head to lightly kiss his hair in silent thanks for his role in the pageantry of the day. He blushed furiously and flicked his eyes to the Viscount, but he needn’t have worried. Varric’s lips quirked in amusement and pride welled in his chest for the lovely creature, who with a single action won the entire city. He scanned the crowd and saw approval on almost every face, some of the more romantic in the square wiped surreptitious tears from glassy eyes.

Bran usually announced him at this point and he did not disappoint. As soon as Varric helped Eve rise to her feet and they faced the crowd in their floral crowns, the seneschal’s voice rang through the square.

“The Honorable Viscount of Kirkwall, Lord Varric Tethris and the noble Lady Eve Trevelyan!”

Releasing his hand, she took a small step back to curtsy deeply to him and the masses followed suit. His eyes widened as those in attendance bowed in deference to him. Well, that was definitely a first, and he mentally smirked at Eve’s cunning. Single handedly refocusing the attention on him. She was no longer the Inquisitor and this was his city he loved and nurtured. No one moved, waiting for Eve's cue, and Maker bless her, she held the curtsy for quite a while before she slowly rose and the populace mirrored her.

Varric took her hand, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles, but the molten heat in his eyes told her how he really felt about her sly political maneuver and what it meant to him. Eve knew there were many in the city who'd forgotten what he did for them. The nobles either forgot or ignored his personal fortune initially funded the relief efforts and renewed trade agreements to restore the economy after the attack. Today was a perfect opportunity to remind them.

He led her sweetly to her chair, so the parade could continue. Squeezing her hand tightly, he shot her a look full of adoration as they moved through the streets once more. Eve blushed, smiling with the brilliance of a thousand suns and whatever of his heart hadn't been claimed by her was irrevocably lost in that moment. He realized his plans to wait until Satinalia to propose would not come to fruition; he'd marry her on the spot, if he could.

Eve didn't know she now owned him body and soul, contentedly smiling and waving to the townspeople, rousing Varric from his stupor to do the same. As the float wound through the the city, the children behind them sang Summerday tunes of love and devotion, which Varric paid attention to for the first time in decades. Word spread along the route ahead about Eve and soon flowers rained on them from the crowd and petals fell from windows and balconies as they passed. Eve's giggles rang with the clarity of crystal when she pulled Varric to his feet. He beamed next to her at the show his city put on for her.

They finally made it to the end of the route at the steps of the newly finished Chantry. The Sisters waited patiently for the processional. The final refrain of the children rang out in front of the building and Varric leaned closer to whisper the words to the woman beside him.

_As our Lady loves the Maker, so shall I love you_

_I promise to always be tender and true._

_Always will I lift you up and chase away the dark_

_For you are my eternal fire, my spark._

_You are my eternal fire, my spark, my heart._

Eve’s violet eyes never left his face as he softly professed his love to her before the Maker and the city. It was evident by the warmth in his eyes and the barely perceptible tremor of his large hand holding hers that he meant the words. The final note of the angelic chorus behind them fell away and Eve’s heart was pounding an uneven tattoo in her chest as she stared at Varric.

Not caring that the whole city was present, Eve pressed her forehead breathlessly against his and gasped at the wave of emotion that threatened to drown her. He chuckled quietly, his own breathing a little shallow at his sudden confession, but he didn’t regret it even if it was not the way he’d envisioned telling her. It was a spur of the moment decision when he’d recognized the song; however, her reaction and his overwhelming elation at telling her how he felt made it all worthwhile.

“We’ll, uh, discuss this back at my place. Is that okay, Goldie?” She stepped back with a blush, biting her lip adorably, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance as they both tried to focus their attention on the seriousness of the rite of passage. It was possibly the longest half hour of his life as the Sister’s impressed upon the youthful crowd the importance of a life filled with virtue, chastity, and dedication to the Holy Andraste. Varric could tell that Eve was impatient, as well – her compulsion to keep brushing the same lock of hair behind her ear giving her away and he stamped down the urge smirk.

Finally, the Sisters led the newly minted young adults in the last benediction and ended the ceremony with a blessing to those assembled. Once the priests exited their platform, Varric led Eve to the stairs on the float and Bull cleared a path for them to make the short jaunt to his house. Varric stationed the Qunari outside the door and instructed him to keep everyone out for the time being. Iron Bull smiled knowingly and guarded the entrance.

Eve was curled up on one of his leather couches with her kitten heels discarded just inside the doorway. He leaned against the door jamb of the living room and grinned broadly at her relaxed posture. It pleased him to know that she was so comfortable around him and made herself at home so easily in his house. The realization that he wanted her to move in and share his space with him, because he never wanted her to leave wasn’t a new one, yet in the face of his confession it made him more than a little anxious, but he hid it well as he sauntered over to join her.

Varric took her hand in his own, breaking eye contact with her captivating violet ones, staring at the size difference of their fingers and palms. He might be a half-foot shorter and broader, but she was so petite for a human, much smaller than Hawke who towered over him even without heels. Once again he thought about the ring he already had the jewelers working on and how it would look on her hand.

“Eve, I meant what I said. I-I never thought I would feel this way again,” he turned his eyes to her wide ones, noting the rapid rise and fall of her chest. “I don’t know if this is too fast or if it’s a one-sided thing right now, but I know that what I feel for you goes beyond a casual thing.” He paused to swallow and wet his suddenly dry throat. “I-I love you, Eve Trevelyan.”

Cupping his stubbled jaw in her free hand, she smiled brightly – the one that always stole his breath away – and spoke, “Oh, Varric. You don’t know how many times I’ve nearly said the same over the last couple of weeks.”

Mirth danced in his brown eyes and his lips pulled into a smug smile. “Are you trying to one-up me, Lady Trevelyan? That’s not becoming of a noblewoman.”

She laughed and closed the distance between them so she could crawl in his lap, her knee-length dress rising high up her thighs and momentarily distracting her lover with the sudden show of skin. “All’s fair in love and war, Varric,” Eve purred against the shell of his ear, flicking his cartilage earring with her tongue, his strangled groan and the strong grip of his fingers on her hips the reward for her teasing. Leaning back to stare at him directly, she ran her thumb across his lips with a soft smile.

“I love you too, Varric,” she whispered. “I was afraid to say it first and seem like a lovestruck teenager, but I do love you.”

He captured her lips to kiss her soundly while her fingers found his hair tie and pulled it free to hide their faces in his curtain of hair. His hands cupped her ass, kneading the soft flesh gently, and he could feel himself responding to the heat radiating from her core that was perched directly above his length. Leaning out of the kiss, Eve smiled coyly and breathed, “I’m inviting myself over tonight so we can finish what we’ve started.”

Varric nodded enthusiastically and allowed her to squirm out of his lap reluctantly, but he snagged her by the wrist before she moved to collect her shoes. He cleared his throat awkwardly and she quirked an eyebrow at him, but her expression became more nervous the longer he delayed speaking.

“Andraste’s ass,” he muttered and raked his other hand shakily through his shoulder length hair. His brown eyes met her violet and he smiled softly to reassure her. “I was thinking earlier…I doubt you want to, but it was just an idea…” Eve was staring at him expectantly and he barreled on. “Maybe – maybe you’d like to move in. Then you don’t have to invite yourself over…because this is your home as much as it is mine –“

He stopped talking when her finger pressed against his lips and he watched her slowly sink back down into his lap. “I-Is that really what you want, Varric?” The dwarf nodded, not trusting himself to not stutter like an idiot. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. “You won’t get sick of seeing me every day? Sharing your closet and your bathroom with me?”

Varric frowned softly and turned her to face him. “I’m very sure. This house feels empty to me when you aren’t here. Just now I found you sprawled on the couch, comfortable and happy, and that made me happy. I hate being away from you, Eve…but if this isn’t what you want, then tell me. I won’t ask you do something you aren’t ready for.” His stomach coiled in to knots at the idea that she may not want the same things he did.

Eve’s eyes widened and she blushed. “No! No, it’s not that.”

“What is it? You can tell me,” Varric replied gently.

Covering her face in her hands, she sighed. “I-I was in a relationship before I moved to Kirkwall. I thought it was going to be forever. We got along well, we moved in together, we were happy and I didn’t think anything would change.” She looked at him sadly. “Then the Exalted Council happened and I found out that he…didn’t want…me anymore. He was tired of me and he was never one to enjoy sharing his private space, so we always had separate closets, separate bathrooms – we only shared the bedroom and common areas of the house. I sometimes felt more like a roommate that he had sex with, but I loved him…well, I thought I did.”

Varric nodded thoughtfully, hiding the anger that flared within him to hear how her previous lover treated her. “You know, as Viscount, I have access to certain…people. I can have him eliminated, if you like.” Eve laughed and he smiled tenderly. “Look, we don’t have to rush the moving in or do it all, even…if you don’t want to. But I can promise that I would never treat you that way.”

Eve smiled and relaxed a little in his hold. “I know that, Varric. I want to – I just needed to be sure you wanted it.”

He leaned closer to press a kiss to her lips and spoke softly against them, “I do, Eve. I really do.” Pulling back slightly, he cupped her face. “Will you move in with me and make sure this lonely dwarf always has you to come home to?” She leaned into his touch and nodded with a bright smile which he returned with one of his own large grins.

“Good. Well, come on, lets get over to Hawke’s before she sends out a search party.”

Eve chuckled and clambered off his lap to slip on her shoes. He tracked down his hair tie in between the couch cushions and pulled it back into his signature style while she checked her make up in the hall mirror. This was why he wanted her close every day – the small things were just as exciting as the sex and that was saying a lot because sex with Eve was more than just satisfying an itch with someone. And watching her do something as simple as check her hair and make up in his hallway mirror that he forgot was there and never used, lit a warmth in his soul that he didn’t even know he was missing.

“So, what was this guys name,” Varric asked conversationally, ignoring the minor look of irritation she shot at him.

“You’re not going to give up until I tell you, are you?”

Varric grinned and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Nope.” He purposefully popped the “p" at the end of the word. She blew out an aggravated breath and tossed up her hands.

“Fine. Rainier – his name is Thom Rainer. He joined the Wardens after the Inquisition became a peace keeping force for the Divine. I’m sure he’s too busy fighting darkspawn with his semi-automatic right now to worry about me.”

The dwarf nodded and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “I know a couple of Wardens…” He stopped and smirked at her, pleased to see that she was trying (and failing) to hide her own behind her hair.

“No, stop it, you,” Eve teased. “I know a couple, as well, but we are not pooling our contacts to track him down and give him a beating.”

Varric pouted. “Not even if he deserves it?” Eve barked out a laugh, but quickly schooled her features into a more neutral mask and crossed her arms with a shake of her head. “Spoil sport,” he muttered as he passed, knowing it would crack her faux façade. Sure enough, she snorted and then broke out into a fit of giggles as they walked out into the sunshine hand in hand.

Iron Bull’s lips quirked behind their backs when he trailed them to Hawke’s estate. He was happy for his boss – the guy didn’t even realize how much he needed a woman in his life until Eve practically fell into his arms at the club three months ago. Bull was also grateful for her help in his own love life; her conversations with Merrill, in person and through texts, had finally given the sweet elf the courage to approach him. They were on their way to full relationship status and he was hopeful he could sneak away with her for a few minutes at Hawke’s party. Eve Trevelyan was the best damn thing to happen to all of them in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that I am aware that in canon Hawke is only maybe 5 years younger than Varric, but I changed it to fit with the story. And as a 40+ and 30+ couple, I don't see Varric and Eve denying their feelings and not taking the next steps in their relationship. My husband and I were in our early 30s and had only been dating for four months when we moved in together and years later, we agree it was the best thing we ever did. Apologies for minor self-insert there! Anywho - I hope you are still enjoying this story! Happy Thanksgiving readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Let me know what you think!

Varric and Eve didn’t even knock on Hawke’s door and waved Iron Bull to follow them with identical grins. Bull wolfishly smiled back and quickly moved around them to join the group in the main hall to find Merrill. When the couple entered the large room all the guests catcalled and clapped for the Viscount and his lady. Eve blushed and ducked her head, but Varric only laughed shaking his sandy head at their friend’s antics.

On a whim, he spun Eve close to him and dipped her theatrically to place a not-so chaste kiss on her lips. Their friends cheered and toasted them raucously. When they separated, Eve smiled radiantly at him, her violet eyes shining with love, and Varric was tempted to carry her back home (to even more drunken approval, he was sure). Instead, he helped her regain her footing and let Isabela steal her away to drag her through the crowd.

Everyone they knew was there – all of his long-time friends and new ones, like Arianna from the Nevarran café. She’d made sure to bring his favorite foods from the restaurant, too. Even his older acquaintances made an appearance – Tomwise, Lady Elegant, Solitivus, and others that he couldn’t make out in the crush of people packing Hawke’s house and spilling into her back garden. A lot of them were employees of LYRIUM, the servers and bartenders taking a break from work, and enjoying being served by the catering company Hawke hired.

Isabela reappeared minus Eve, but with another familiar face he hadn’t seen in years. “Zevran! Holy shit, you’re still alive!” The tattooed elf smirked and nonchalantly polished his nails against his shirt.

“Still alive, yes. The Crows are quite inept at their job without me, sadly.” His eyes glittered mischievously and Varric snorted while Isabela laughed uproariously.

“Oh, Zev,” she tittered. “I fucking love you, you lying elf.” Zevran’s smirk widened and he brushed a finger sensually down her cheek.

“Ah, dear Isabela. What can I do to make you say those words under different circumstances, mi amor?” Varric’s eyes bounced around keeping an eye out for Isabela’s other elven lover, but thankfully he didn’t see him. Of course, Fenris knew that no one could control Isabela or her appetites and he would probably not be surprised to find the two of them together.

She smiled lasciviously and whispered in Zevran’s ear causing the elf’s eyes to widen and then darken with secret promise. “Truly? Well, what the fuck are we still doing here, my sweet?” Isabela waggled her fingers at Varric and Zevran blew him a cheeky kiss as they darted upstairs to commandeer an empty guest room. The dwarf chuckled to himself and found Hawke in the crowd. He held up two fingers and jerked his thumb upstairs, informing her that one of her rooms was currently in use by two of their friends. Hawke merely rolled her eyes and saluted him with her tumbler in acknowledgment.

Varric found Eve in the crowd and sauntered over to her. She was talking to Arianna and another woman with pitch black hair who faintly resembled the Nevarran entrepreneur. When he reached her, Eve smiled warmly at him and introduced him to her friend.

“Varric, meet Cassandra Pentaghast. Cass, this is Varric Tethras, Viscount of Kirkwall.” The woman towered over both of them and she cut an imposing figure, which made sense considering she was once the Right Hand of the Divine and a former Seeker who hunted those who attempted to escape the Chantry’s justice. Her face was full of angles; high cheekbones, strong, yet feminine jaw, straight nose, with eyes hard as flint. But when she spoke to Eve her features softened and the wariness of her stance relaxed somewhat – it was obvious this no-nonsense woman had respect for Eve and his heart swelled with pride again.

Cassandra inclined her head politely. “A pleasure to meet you, my lord.” Varric was surprised to find her voice was quite musical and deeply accented, which only made the woman it belonged to more intriguing.

“Varric, please. I loathe titles.” The woman frowned slightly in what he assumed to be disapproval, but then she graced him with a small smile and a quiet chuckle.

“Good. I seem to be in like-minded company here today. You were right, Eve.” Eve smiled and lifted her wine glass.

“Cass, how are Josephine and Leliana? Or should I call her Divine Victoria, now?” Cassandra made a small sound of disgust and Varric quickly found himself liking her.

“Josephine is doing well managing things, but I doubt she will stay much longer. She has to return to Antiva as the head of her house. _Leliana_ is also doing well – she would probably stab any of us for calling her Victoria, Divine or otherwise, unless we were in a public setting that required such...titles.” She saluted Varric with her beer bottle and he smirked. “Her nugs are more prolific than rabbits and they take up most of her time outside of Chantry business.” Eve laughed and Cassandra’s lips twitched at some inside joke between the two women regarding their knowledge of the Divine’s obsession with nugs, of all things.

“And what of Cullen? Is he well with –“

“Yes, he is doing remarkably well.” Cassandra sighed, briefly closing her eyes before she continued. “Do not breathe a word to anyone, but he is also leaving soon. He longs for retirement to something easier; something that does not require military training. I think he will make his move before the year is over.”

Eve hummed politely in reply. Cassandra glanced at him and back to Eve with a teasing grin. “And what of you, Eve? Has Kirkwall been everything you imagined?”

The blonde flushed and took a quick sip of her wine while Varric tried not to look smug. “Ah, Kirkwall – City of Chains,” she sighed. “It has quite exceeded my expectations, actually. I’m glad I didn’t take your advice and move to Starkhaven.” Varric’s eyes widened in horror at the thought of that lacquered pilot whale getting ideas about wooing Eve. She caught his shocked expression and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek with a giggle. “Don’t worry, Varric. I met Prince Sebastian during my time as Inquisitor. He’s nice, but a little too religious for me.”

Varric melted and smiled gratefully, giving her hand a gentle pat, missing the mirth in Cassandra’s eyes when he excused himself to continue mingling. Eve punched the woman in the arm when he walked away and Cassandra’s laughter rang in the room even over the noise.

He waved and smiled at pretty much everyone as he moved through the crowd, stopping to talk to those he hadn’t seen in a while, and simply enjoyed himself. Aside from the regular game of Wicked Grace and the occasional night at the club, he didn’t socialize outside of work much and this was a fabulous way to spend the day. He snagged a sandwich and a kebab at the food table and washed it down with an ice-cold beer before searching the party for Hawke.

She was finally alone and he clinked his bottle against her tumbler when he made it to her side. Hawke smiled at him and inclined her head toward the garden. Varric genteelly offered his arm and they strolled outside to sink onto the patio swing with contented sighs.

“So, Hawke, how have you been?”

Hawke cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “No different than when you saw me three days ago for Wicked Grace, Varric. Why?”

“Hawke! So suspicious! Can’t a man ask after his best friend without there being an ulterior motive?” Varric smiled broadly, but the woman snorted.

“Not when that friend is you.” She poked him in the chest and he rubbed the spot in minor irritation with a frown that only made her more pleased with herself. Hawke took a long pull from the dark liquid in her glass and continued to stare him down.

Varric sighed in defeat. “Fine. Damn it, I wish you didn’t know me so well.” Hawke looked smug. He nervously ran a hand over his hair and blew out a shaky breath. “Look, I wanted to tell you so you don’t get blindsided and get your feelings hurt. I-I asked Eve to move in with me.”

Hawke froze with her tumbler halfway to her mouth and slowly lowered it along with her eyes. “I see. Any timeline on when she will start to co-habit with you?”

He shook his head, but sighed when he realized she wouldn’t look at him. “No, but I doubt it will take long. She is only renting her mansion and it came fully-furnished.” The woman beside him nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Look, Varric, I’m happy for you. I am. I knew that one day this would happen with someone. I just want you to be happy.”

Varric patted her knee affectionately. “I know, Hawke, and I appreciate that. I’m sorry it wasn’t with someone anonymous that you could have a fresh start at a friendship with and grow to like.”

Hawke lifted her gaze sharply. “You misunderstand, Varric. I do like Eve. Even with our history, she’s a damn likeable person and I can’t blame her for the past when neither of us were at fault. It’s not the woman that makes this so hard – it’s that the woman wasn’t me.” Varric opened his mouth to speak, but closed it with a snap when she glared daggers at him. “I am not jealous of Eve. I am pissed at myself for not being what you needed. And I know that is irrational, you don’t have to tell me.”

She spun the glass in her hand and whispered. “For years, I watched you moon over Bianca and get so excited whenever she came through town every four years or so and continue to string you along. I knew that as long as she was in the picture, I could dance naked in your bedroom covered in chocolate with a sign that said ‘fuck me’ and you would have been oblivious.” Varric snorted at the image and then blushed with shame because she was right.

“But once you finally severed ties with her when you became Viscount, I hoped…but even all these years later you were still uninterested and I realized then that it wasn’t just Bianca in my way – it was me.”

“Marian, I’m sorry. I just –“

Hawke stopped him yet again with a murderous glare, but then she softened it with a sad smile. “It’s okay, Varric, really. Initially, I was jealous of Eve, I’m not going to lie, but I’ve had time to analyze things. She is soft and warm – I’m a cold bitch and I know this. I can’t change it and that wasn’t what you needed to be complete.” She took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I am happy that you have each other, Varric. You both are supremely happy and you’re still my friend, no matter what.” Hawke flashed him a teasing smile. “I’ll be sure to only come through the front door from now on and I’ll call first.”

Varric laughed and squeezed her hand more tightly, saying more with that grip than words ever could. “Probably a good idea.” They remained outside for a little bit, sipping the remainder of their drinks in silence, with Hawke’s head resting on his shoulder until more people began to trickle into the garden. With a parting hug, Varric slipped back inside to find Eve.

He heard her laughter first, trilling evocatively from the front parlor and he followed the sound to find Zevran standing a little too close and whispering in her ear. Isabela was nowhere to be found and an unchaperoned Antivan elf was never a good thing. Sidling up to Eve’s opposite side, he reached for her hand a little possessively and enjoyed the tiny frown of disappointment that flashed across the elf’s handsome face.

“Varric, darling! I was wondering where you ran off to.” Eve laughed a little too brightly and he caught on immediately.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I had to see to that errand you asked about, but I just received a call from the store and the new king-sized bed we ordered will be delivered tomorrow. Ah, I see you’ve met Zevran.”

The elf bowed dramatically and gave her his best smolder, which Varric was currently imagining punching off his face; he liked Zevran, but he didn’t like Zevran hitting on Eve.

“My lady, I had no idea you were the same lovely creature that the Viscount himself was _entangled_ with earlier. My apologies if I was too forward, but such beauty demands attention, no? We Antivan’s have little restraint when we see pretty things and we have a habit of taking what we want.”

“No need, Zev,” Varric answered. “She’s already happily taken. You’ll have to excuse us; we still have some mingling to do. You know, for the good of Kirkwall politics and all that.”

“It was nice to meet you, Zevran,” Eve called over her shoulder with a quick wave before Varric pulled them into the mass of people still celebrating the start of summer. He dragged her towards the back of the mansion through a dark hallway and into a small storage room where he urgently tugged her face down so he could kiss her breathless. She sank to her knees and pulled him to the floor with her to give them better purchase for the frantic lip locking they were engaged in.

They finally separated to breathe and Eve burst into giggles. “King-sized bed? Really – that was inspired!”

Varric chuckled along and hugged her tight. “Sorry if it was a little heavy handed. It was all I could come up with on the spot.”

Eve waved away his apology, still smirking wickedly. “No, it’s fine, really. I’ve worked with Zevran, but only from a distance. Today was my first time to meet him and I can say that the rumors about his…flirtatious nature were not exaggerated. Maybe if I didn’t already have such a Paragon of Manliness at my disposal, I would be receptive. But I can only handle one smooth talking rogue.”

Varric growled huskily, “Damn right.” He recaptured her lips feverishly before blazing a trail of pure fire down her neck along her exposed shoulders, nibbling and licking her freckles eliciting small gasps from his lover.

“Maker, Varric…” Words escaped her when a large hand slipped under the hem of her dress and palmed the soft flesh of her thigh. His fingers creeped ever closer to where she desperately wanted them and she parted her legs farther in invitation, until a crash of gigantic proportions halted their progress in the tight space.

They heard light giggles through the wall from another amorous couple in the room next door and it seemed they were not standing on ceremony or foreplay. Eve’s face flamed at the guttural groans and shrill cries of pleasure that invaded the sudden silence of the storage room. Varric bit his lip to keep from laughing and helped Eve to her feet so they could slip quietly out and leave the couple in the other room to the privacy they sought.

Once far enough away, Varric’s composure broke and he pressed a hand against the wall to stabilize his body from the deep booms of laughter that welled from his chest. Eve laughed with him, leaning on his shoulder, but glancing behind them she grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the main party. He allowed her to drag him into the hall, still laughing, and they found a corner near the DJ and swayed together in the dimly lit room.

Neither of them noticed that they were the recipients of curious glances and titillating gossip behind a variety of alcoholic beverages. Varric had definitely made a clear statement of his feelings for Eve when he invited her on the float with him and only cemented it when he’d soundly kissed her upon their arrival at the party in front of half of Kirkwall. But now, everyone in attendance was witness to the most surprising aspect of their relationship – the sheer depth of their affection.

Eve kicked off her heels to bring herself closer to his eye level and with tenderly shared smiles, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as his hands fell automatically to her waist as they swayed – lost more in each other than the music. No one could hear what they were saying to each other over the cacophony, but the couple continuously whispered what could be assumed to be sweet nothings to go with the gentle brushes of fingers along cheeks or through hair.

Arianna sighed dreamily next to her cousin, Cassandra, who was smiling warmly at the pair at the end of the room. “They are so lovely together, don’t you agree, cousin?” The taller woman only hummed her approval, but was secretly pleased that her dear friend found the meaning of true love after the disaster than had been Thom Rainier. She still couldn’t believe that he was able to masquerade as a Warden for so long, only for him to join the Order after thoroughly breaking Eve’s heart.

There were also rumors that Marian Hawke was secretly in love with the dwarven lord and the lack of her presence whenever the couple were nearby seemed to confirm this. Yet, Cassandra also knew that Hawke and Eve had a history that spanned the same length of time and she was hopeful that everyone would be able to retain their bonds of friendship through this romance.

The former Seeker scanned the room and noticed a hulking Qunari enter the chamber and adjust his earpiece. She nodded approvingly at the security presence, but quickly found the horned man’s eyes roving in another corner more frequently than the one that held his charge. Cassandra followed his gaze and watched a delicate elven woman flush scarlet at the Qunari’s attentions. Snickering into her beer Cassandra made a mental note to return to the City of Chains for Satinalia. It seemed this city was less a haven for crime and more a city of love. Who knew what could happen during such festivities?

*~*

Eve waited a couple of weeks before moving in, even though she spent almost every night at Varric’s anyway. She needed time to adjust to sharing space with a man again. Maker, a year later and she was still just as bothered by how it ended. But that was just it – now she could safely say she wasn’t sad it was over, simply upset by the way it crumbled so suddenly around her. And to make matters worse, she wasn’t even able to fully process things before Thom ran off and joined the Wardens. Within a month of their breakup, Thom vacated their bungalow and moved to Orlais where he was to be stationed and go through his Warden training.

Shaking herself mentally, Eve packed her last box of meager possessions from her three years as Inquisitor and sat back in satisfaction when it was taped shut. She could hear Varric down the hall directing Fenris and Iron Bull how to safely secure the few large items she owned. The main item from her tenure at Skyhold that she brought with her was her desk. It was nostalgic, yes, but after years of planning how to catch a genocidal maniac intent on starting a war between his native Tevinter and the rest of Thedas, and then the following years of restructuring the political makeup of nations – Eve couldn’t relinquish the piece, even if it was massive. It was the last tangible piece of a life when she stood up for the oppressed and held the rich nobility responsible for the state of the world.

There was also her plush couch in cream that clashed horribly with Varric’s darker décor, but he assured her he had a front parlor that was rarely used where both the couch and her desk would go; he’d already moved the existing furniture from the room and reworked the settees and coffee table elsewhere. It would be her personal study and it made her heart flutter for him to fit her into his life, instead of carving a life around her and only coming together when he wanted to use her body for his pleasure.

Varric popped his head around the corner and grinned to find her with her palms pressed on the final box wearing a happy smile. “Is that it, then?” Eve nodded and quickly labeled it ‘misc.’ with a marker and let him carry it out. Glancing around the living room one more time to make sure she wasn’t missing anything; Eve stood and made a final pass through the rest of the house.

It was sad to be leaving even if the house wasn’t hers and had already been full of other people’s belongings. It had been her home for almost six months – her refuge after the weight of the Inquisition and all that came with it. Now, she could put some distance between the last few years and move on. Casting a final wistful glance to the house, Eve locked the door for the last time and leaned against Varric’s broad shoulder with a soft smile.

“Let’s go home.”

He grinned to hear her call his house her home. It would never be “his” anymore – it belonged to both of them. It was “theirs.”

“I’m ready, Goldie.”

Reaching for her hand, he twined his fingers with hers and maneuvered her in the direction of the small moving van he’d rented for the day to transport her items across Hightown. There was barely room for the four of them to squish on the bench seat, but they managed with chuckles and elbows jabbing tender flesh. Eve begged Bull to drive slowly, so the potholes and various bumps in the road wouldn’t send them careening painfully against each other.

Halfway home a city guard noticed them and their unsafe mode of transportation, but Varric waved merrily out of the window and the patrolman slapped a hand over his face and shooed them down the road. By the time they reached the mansion all of them were laughing wildly and wiping tears off their faces. It took Varric three tries to still his shaking hands enough to unlock the front door and help Fenris and Bull move everything inside.

Eve popped a pizza in the oven while the guys hauled her things inside and was pleased to provide them all with hot lunch and cold beer when they were done. They sat in the kitchen and chatted amiably for another hour or so, enjoying the easy companionship between them. Of all of their friends, Eve was closest to the Fenris, Bull and Merrill. Fenris offered to tattoo her for free whenever she was ready to get inked, but Varric teased it was really a publicity stunt for his parlor, since tattooing the former Inquisitor with quality art would boost his clientele. The elf shrugged with disinterest, but he winked at her when her lover wasn’t looking and Eve saluted him with her drink, considering his offer and what design she would want.

Varric invited them to a quick round of Wicked Grace, but their friends declined knowing that he was simply being polite and really wanted to spend time with his new live-in girlfriend. Eve hugged them both and thanked them fervently for their help, causing the usually taciturn elf to smile while Bull made thinly veiled references to the couple “breaking in” all the rooms in the house.

“What makes you think we haven’t already,” asked Varric with a self-satisfied smirk. Eve smacked his arm while Bull crowed heartily and Fenris coughed to hide his amusement. Bull flashed them a thumbs up when he left and promised to return the van to the rental company, tapping the hood of the van with his massive hand, wincing when he almost dented it.

“Don’t worry, Boss. Its all good!” Bull yelled when he clambered inside the van. Fenris waved goodbye and strolled towards his house, chuckling at something the Qunari said as he drove past. Finally, they were alone and within seconds the pair were inside and locking all the doors in the house.

Varric met her in the hallway and snatched her hand with a broad grin. “I feel like I need a shower after all that moving, don’t you?”

Eve hummed appreciatively, her violet eyes twinkling merrily. “That does sound like a great idea. I hope you don’t mind if I join you. It will save water, you know.”

His amber eyes turned molten. “My lady, that is a truly inspired idea,” Varric replied, already leading her up the stairs. “Should I make that a law in Kirkwall? Conserving water by taking shared showers?”

She smirked as she kicked off her shoes in the bedroom. “Only in this house, my lord.” Clothes were quickly strewn across the room and the pair squealed and chuckled their way to the bathroom, steaming up the entire floor with more than hot water.


End file.
